Je suis désolé
by Jyanadavega
Summary: Cinq poèmes, cinq Black : Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa, Sirius et Regulus. N'hésitez pas à laisez vos avis :)
1. Bellatrix

_Bellatrix :_

_ Sang pur, pouvoir, beauté_

_ Trois mots pour me résumer_

_ Et puis il est venu_

_ J'ai tout perdu_

_Ma famille, mes amis…_

_ Emporté par ma folie_

_ Piégée par Tom Jedusor_

_ J'ai servie Voldemort_

_Je vous ai laissé_

_ Je vous ai oublié_

_ Me pardonnez –vous_

_ Les cendres autour de nous_

_Je t'ai haie Andromeda_

_ Pourtant je t'aimais_

_ Je t'ai entraîné Narcissa_

_Comme je m'en voulais_

_J'ai assassiné Sirius_

_ Mon beau cousin aux cheveux bruns_

_ Il a détruit Regulus_

_ L'enfant au regard éteint_


	2. Andromeda

_Andromeda :_

_ Noir comme le cœur des gens de ma famille_

_ Quel nom pourrait mieux leur allé ?_

_ Ils détruisent tout ce qui brille_

_ Sans jamais regretter_

_Alors un jour je suis partie,_

_ Le cœur empli de crainte et d'espoir_

_ Je voulais construire moi-même ma vie_

_ Et évité de sombrer dans le noir_

_Il est arrivé comme une apparition_

_ Sorcier au sang moldu, et au sourire étincelant_

_ J'ai succombé à la tentation_

_ Perdant ma part de noir, pour toi et ton enfant_

_Mais parfois les souvenirs reviennent_

_ Mes chères sœurs si noires et vous mes cousins_

_ Je vous ai aimé et pour vous j'ai de la peine_

_ J'aurai voulu qu'on suive toujours le même chemin_

_Bellatrix, je t'ai déçue_

_ J'ai épousé un né-moldu_

_ Sirius, nous ne nous sommes plus revu_

_ Pourtant nous avions le même but_

_Narcissa, ma petite sœur_

_ Tu as toujours ta place dans mon cœur_

_ Regulus, petit dernier_

_ Je suis vraiment désolée_


	3. Narcissa

_Narcissa :_

_ils disaient :"Elle si mignonne, si fragile"…_

_ J'étais la dernière des trois sœurs, la petite_

_ Celle qui suit ses ainées et qu'on félicite_

_ Celle qui ne fait que battre les cils._

_ Je faisais toujours comme Bella_

_ Mais j'étais moins belle, moins intelligente_

_ Je m'en voulais, je me croyais insignifiante_

_ Ne vivant que dans les yeux de ma chère Andromeda _

_ Quand elle nous a quittés_

_ Je l'ai amèrement regrettée_

_ Et puis j'ai eu Lucius pour un baiser _

_ Et avec lui et Drago, j'ai tentée d'oublier_

_ Mais le passé refait éternellement surface _

_ Les jeux d'enfants sont inoubliables_

_Car ils ont une saveur inavouable_

_ Et le parfum de la plus délicieuse des glace_

_ A l'heure de ta mort ma chère Bella_

_ J'ai dans ma mémoire, l'air hautain de Sirius,_

_ Le triste sourire d'un compagnon de jeu nommé Regulus _

_ Et les secrets échangés avec notre soeur, Andromeda!_


	4. Sirius

_Sirius :_

_ « Mon fils, soit fier de ton sang_

_ Entre à Serpentard et fait nous honneur »_

_ Désolé mère, je préfère le bonheur_

_ Plutôt qu'être le vassal de Satan !_

_ Vous êtes ce que je méprise le plus_

_ Je ne veux plus vous voir_

_ Si vous voulez tout savoir._

_ Mais prenez soin de Regulus_

_ Ce petit frère modèle qui me ressemblait_

_ A qui je préfère James, mon meilleur ami_

_ Celui qui partage ma vue de la vie_

_ Et que jamais je n'oublierais._

_ Petite Narcissa, innocente fleur_

_ Marié à Lucius, mère de Drago_

_ Tu n'aurais pas fait mal à un escargot_

_ Mais quand vient la peur…_

_ Et toi ma sœur de cœur, Andromeda_

_ Qui s'enfuit loin de ces fous à son tour_

_ Pour réaliser le rêve d'amour_

_ J'espère que tu ne m'oublieras pas_

_ Bellatrix, belle et dangereuse…_

_ Ma cousine, mon ennemie_

_ Tu m'as tué, volé ma vie_

_ Mais tu n'as jamais été heureuse._

_ A l'aube de la mort je regrette_

_ L'enfance partagée, les sourires échangés_

_ Tout cela restera en nous l'éternité_

_ Comme la plus douce des fêtes._


	5. Regulus

_Regulus :_

_ Je ne sais plus vraiment_

_ Pourquoi je me mens_

_ Peut-être pour cacher_

_ Que je vais me sacrifier_

_ Enfant perdu sans son frère_

_ Ultime espoir d'une mère_

_ J'ai du tout supporter_

_ Sans jamais pouvoir pleurer_

_ Bellatrix, fidèle mangemort_

_ J'ai trahi ton Voldemort_

_ Pardonne-moi,douce et fragile Narcissa_

_ Tu m'as perdu, comme Andromeda_

_ Mon prénom est Regulus._

_ Te souviens-tu Sirius ?_

_ Du petit frère que tu avais laissé,_

_ Pour l'utopie de la liberté !_

_ Il est parti, mon sourire éteint_

_ Mes yeux sont à jamais fermé_

_ Pourtant je me souviens_

_ De ceux que j'ai aimés_

_ Alors que ma vie se perd dans l'éternité_

_ Et que je sais que je vais être oublié_

_ Je voudrais vous dire désolé_

_ De ne pas avoir su nous rassembler._

**Fin. Vos avis? :)**


End file.
